


Make This Place Your Home

by transmothmun



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shance Fluff Week 2017, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothmun/pseuds/transmothmun
Summary: Home/Family and First/Last for Shance Fluff Week 2017-Lance thinks about his homes, and then about Shiro.





	Make This Place Your Home

Lance’s first home, the first he could remember at any rate, was a loud household. The parents there already had three children of their own, and though they were of a variety of ages, they stuck together like three peas in a pod. At first they were cautious around him, and he around them, but it didn’t take more than a couple of months for them to induct him into their group. By the time he’d been there a year, they were like family- they were family. Though his skin was darker and his accent not quite diminished, he was as important to his parents as their biological children, and God did it feel good.

Another year later they got into a car crash. His parents didn’t make it, and the adoption process had never been officially completed- his siblings went to their uncle, and he went back to the group home. (It wasn’t much of a home.)

He bounced around a lot of places, then, though none of them really stuck out to him. Some places were worse than others, but most of them were average- the occasional comment about his heritage from other school kids, and an air of apathy from his supposed parents.

The next that lodged itself firmly in Lance’s memory was the opposite kind of place from his first home. Lance didn’t really think it qualified as much of a home at all, actually, but the social workers seemed to think otherwise.

The parents didn’t really qualify as abusive, not really. Probably not, anyway. But they liked to yell a lot, and more often than not it was at Lance, about how annoying he was, and how lucky he was that they kept him around. Which, whatever, it wasn’t anything Lance hadn’t heard before. He got used to it. They were right, in some ways- no other household kept him around as long. They kept him until he applied for the Garrison his senior year, which they laughed at, because he wouldn’t be smart enough to get in.

He got in anyway.

The Garrison was also a kind of home, to Lance. He stayed in the dorms over the summer as well, got a job in the nearby town, and most importantly, made friends with Hunk. The guy was objectively the nicest and warmest person in the universe, of this Lance was sure. He wasn’t sure what he ever did to deserve him- in fact, he was relatively sure it was quite the opposite- but Lance didn’t think it’d be a good idea to tell the universe about it’s mistake. (It wasn’t the last time he’d think that, either.)

He’d grown to love it there, despite the repetitively depracating comments from teachers like Iverson, despite the standards set by students like Shirogane and Kogane, despite the arrogance of the other students. With Hunk’s- and ultimately Pidge’s- support, they were minor obstacles to overcome, and Lance felt better than he had in years.

Even the disappearance of the Kerberos mission, and the resulting move to fighter class and reminders that he wasn’t quite good enough, weren’t enough to drag Lance too far down into a hole.

Then he went to space, and it was nothing like he imagined. For a while, Lance didn’t really feel as though he had a home- Hunk and Pidge grew somewhat more distant (was it his fault? Maybe), he and Keith were constantly at each others necks, Shiro seemed untouchable and unreachable, and Allura clearly didn’t think very much of him.  After the Galra’s invasion of the castle, Coran was probably his closest friend for a long time.

Eventually, however, the castleship grew to be something of a home as well. No, it wasn’t quite as warm as his room with Hunk, and yeah, there was a lot more stress involved, but the team grew closer. Pidge was less bitter towards him, Hunk became his confident again, Keith was- well, he was still Keith, but their relationship lacked all the hostility it had at first. Allura was… a bit more difficult, perhaps, but she put more effort into seeing past Lance’s obnoxious front, at least.

Shiro was the most difficult, though.

Not because they had any kind of resentment towards each other. The opposite, really- once Shiro got over his favoritism towards Keith and Pidge (something that happened quickly after he returned from his latest stint as the Galra’s captive), they became fast friends. Neither of them slept much these days, and they often spent their nights in the observation deck together, sometimes quiet and sometimes exchanging whispers about life on Earth, or their latest nightmare. Shiro confided in Lance much more than he used to when Lance’s capability at strategizing was brought to his attention. Lance was good at bringing him back down from panic attacks, when he had them. It was nice, really.

The problem lied in the fact that Lance’s old crush had returned, except it was less like hero worship and a lot more like actually being in love, and Lance really wasn’t sure he could handle the task of suppressing that when he and Shiro hung out so often, when they shared friendly touches so much. He was irrevocably and inequitably fucked.

It took all he had to quell a flush when Shiro praised him, to stop himself from staring too long, and to squash the desire to just hold onto him and never let go. He was succeeding so far, at least- while he was pretty sure Hunk and maybe Coran had figured it out, no one else seemed too suspicious, and Shiro definitely didn’t know. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he found out, besides, you know, lose one of the best friendships he’d ever had.

—

Several months later and Lance was fairly sure he was being extremely obvious- though Shiro, at least, remained as oblivious as ever. Keith had been giving him odd looks whenever he and Shiro were together, however, and Pidge had outright cackled when he hadn’t managed to subdue the red on his face after Shiro told him he did a good job in training.

He’d stopped flirting with Allura almost completely, and what pick up lines he did manage to throw at her were just for show. Coincidentally, they had also grown closer, though Lance didn’t think it was because he wasn’t flirting with her anymore- he was pretty sure she figured out a while ago that he wasn’t actually interested in her. She definitely knew about his crush, though. One day they’d been sitting together and painting each others nails when she brought it up with a wink and a ‘good luck’. (Lance didn’t let himself think about what that might mean.)

It was one day soon after that particular incident, in fact, that Lance realised something. Shiro and he were up together, laying in the observation deck, each wrapped in several blankets (Lance had significantly more). It was a quiet day- neither of them particularly felt like talking, instead just wallowing in each other’s company and letting their thoughts overtake them.

Lance, unsurprisingly, was staring at Shiro, who was looking out over the stars with a slightly dazed expression. He realised, as he looked at him, that maybe his feelings ran deeper than he realised (maybe), because the feeling he got in his chest- the one that specifically appeared when Shiro glanced over at him and caught his gaze before offering a fond smile- was an awful lot like the feeling he got with blue, or when remembering his first parents.

It was a feeling that felt an awful lot like home, and for an indulgent moment, he wondered if maybe- maybe- Shiro felt something like that when he looked at Lance, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAA i didn't post yesterday so i combined the two prompts for today  
> tomorrow's might be late as well since ive got a party im going to rip


End file.
